Kyle Granger
See the relevent article for his appearance in New World Order "I am sorry, Dominic...but I am not with the Commonwealth anymore. Ever since your father died...'its not been the same'. No, I '''believe' in the Columbian, and I believe in Hope...so I will not ask her to change her mind, for her decision is her own. And if the Columbian believes she is right, if they believe in her...then so do I,"'' -- Kyle responds to Dominic's pleads for help as Hope exiles him from the Columbian Kyle Granger, also formerly known by his Castle nickname Scorpion,' '''is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios, ''as well as the progressive protagonist of ''Season 15, ''the deuteragonist of ''Chronicles Season 1: 'The Storytellers', and a main character in the [[The 'New Age' Extension|'New Age' Extension]].'' He is also the eponymous protagonist of 'Scorpion. Thrust into the apocalypse at a young age, Kyle fell under the guardianship of Mark Watson alongside his younger brother, Hector. After becoming separated from his brother and his group, Kyle grew into a slender young man looking for a purpose in the New World. After coming across Edwards by a stroke of luck, he would grow to become one of Edwards' most trusted allies and went up against his vile brother in the war with the Frontiersmen. After the war, Kyle became a recruiter for AAFB and took up his place as one of Edwards' right-hand-men during the war with the Government. Many years later and now an old man, Kyle was missing for many years as a captive of Ben Stanton. When he was freed, he exposed Florence as a spy for the New Buckingham Corps and led the Columbian Commonwealth in the war against the Corps. After the end of the war and the Corps' defeat, Kyle, deciding he could no longer live in a city where he had once suffered great trauma, left the Columbian behind and set off for greener pastures. Overview Kyle is a slender, tall young man with an amazing athletic prowess. A former state gymnastics champion, Kyle uses his agility and martial arts skill to kill his enemies by "death by a thousand cuts". Personality Kyle is described as an affable, good-natured, adventurous guy. Despite feeling like a bit of an outsider for most of his life, he's passionate about people and the good they can do. He doesn't think twice about putting himself in danger if he believes something positive can come from it. He has a good judge of character and sees the best in everyone. Alongside his charitable personality, Kyle also has a sense of humour and optimism. He aims to keep people at ease with him. Sometimes his humour goes over people's heads, but he still aims for people to see the brighter side of things as he does. One of the things he enjoys doing is photography and collecting memorabilia from the places he had visited. In his teenage years, Kyle has a prominent and near intrusive need for a purpose in life and even enjoys putting his life in danger just to "feel alive". Despite his brother's evil nature, Kyle always made an effort to defend him from bullies. However, even Kyle couldn't tolerate his brother's evil, siding against him during the war, more than willing to deal the killing blow if he had to. He puts his whole life aside to care for his tortured young niece Abigail and takes it upon himself to train her for her part in the war. After the war with the Frontiersmen, Kyle takes on full responsibility for raising his niece and has taken a greater role within Adams Air Force Base, serving on the herd-duty crew and as AAFB's main recruiter thanks to his ability to judge character, bringing new people to the community when he deems them trustworthy. Pre-Apocalypse .]] Not much is known about Kyle's life before the outbreak. Before the apocalypse, Kyle was the Kansas State Gymnastics Champion and also earned a green belt in karate and also read widely on a variety of martial arts. He was furiously loyal to his younger brother, Hector, who had severe schizophrenia. Post-Apocalypse Chronicles Season 1: 'The Storytellers' 'Chance Gone By' As Mark wanders into Kyle's house searching for supplies, Kyle considers attacking him but saves him from a walker instead. Scorpion: The Kyle Granger Story Season 1 ('Scorpion') 'Who We Were' Kyle will appear in this episode. Season 15 '']]After Kyle and Veronica were separated from the rest of the Storytellers, they wandered around the woods for weeks until they gave up. Veronica decided that the two should live out in the wilderness alone, relying only on each other. Occasionally they joined groups but this did not last long. Kyle spent years perfecting his fighting skills but became restless without a purpose. 'Thicker Than Water' 'Ties That Bind' 'Land of Shadows' 'Power and Purity' 'Currahee!' Season 16 Season 17 'Strength in Numbers' Kyle recovers from the attack on Alexandria and accompanies Edwards to New Graystone to meet with the Circle. He listens as Edwards details his plans for a counterattack. Season 18 'Law and Order' In flashbacks, a year later, Kyle joins Edwards at a meeting of the Circle, discussing the recent raiders on the NGR's northern border and the resulting vulnerability of the union. Kyle later accompanies Edwards to the north as part of his new battalion. Season 21 Season 22 'Order and Chaos' [[The 'New Age' Extension|The '''New Age Extension]]: Season 12 In the years following the defeat of the Government and the loss of his wife, Kyle spent years as the Commonwealth's spymaster, carrying out several key operations in the years following the war. He became one of the few aware of the New Buckingham Corps' plot to take over the Commonwealth of New Graystone. Eventually, he was sent east to the Columbian Commonwealth to spy on Ben Stanton. When Kyle discovered that Stanton was transforming the Columbian into a military dictatorship for the New Buckingham Corps, he was thrown in jail by Stanton, where he was left for several years. Ending "Kyle Granger, war hero, soldier, and leader, fought long and hard in the war against the Corps. His years of imprisonment and torture at the hands of Ben Stanton had had a severe effect on him, so when it came to the exile of the Columbian's allies he simply stood by. As the Columbian sealed itself off, Kyle bid his farewells and left D.C far behind. Not much is known about Granger from then on. Some reports say he headed south, became a trader. However, there are other reports of a man matching Granger's description tending bar and offering bed and board in a ruined inn in the middle of the Valley of the Dead. If this man truly is Kyle Granger, then I hope that, when he dies, he dies happy and with dignity in his bed, with a loved one nearby ready with a knife. For that is what such a hero like Kyle Granger deserves," Killed Victims * John * Frontiersmen Junkyard Scout * Max (caused) * Gabriel Terrance (alive) * 8 unnamed members of the New Buckingham Corps (2 caused, 5 direct, 1 zombified) * Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Relationships Hector Granger "Don't make me do this, Hector...you know you won't win," Mark Watson Veronica As the years pass, Kyle grows closer and closer to Veronica, viewing her as his mother figure and the two sticking by each over for years. Kyle is deeply saddened and enraged by Veronica's murder at the hands of the Frontiersmen, and her death was likely his motive for joining the war against the Frontiersmen. Abigail Granger Harry Edwards Quotes * "I'm an old man. Old men get slow," Trivia * As of Land of Light: Part 2, Kyle is the last surviving member of the Storytellers. * Kyle has very little physical strength, as shown on several occasions. However, his agility and combat prowess allows him to fell foes much larger and stronger than him, including Hector, Berto, Antony Eden and even Zion. ** He has also shown skills in parkour thanks to his agility. * Kyle has no sense of smell, due to his nose being broken numerous times by Just John. * He is the current wielder of Ben's knife after it was given to him by Edwards as a gift. However, since Land of Light: Part 2 the knife has not been seen. It likely it broke during the six-year time skip. * Kyle is the first citizen of the State of New Graystone to be put on trial under the terms of the new charter after killing Gabriel Terrance. * As exposed by the Crow, Kyle has a fear of drowning. This is expanded on during the trek through the swamps when it is hinted his fear is extended to water in general. * Kyle is the second member of the Granger family with an "unknown" status, the other being Thomas. * At 61, Kyle was the oldest leader in the series until he stepped down. * Kyle was originally supposed to die in The Storytellers, and again in the season finale of Season 21. The writing team kept him on as they believed they could expand his story arc. * EDStudios confirmed in 2019 that Kyle will get his own spin-off sometime in the year, set between the end of The Storytellers ''and the beginning of ''Season 15, detailing the events that happened to Kyle during that time. ** This also makes him the second member of the Granger family to get their own spin-off, the first being Abigail. Category:Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Characters Category:The Storytellers Category:New Graystone Military Category:Commonwealth of New Graystone Category:Granger Family Category:'Scorpion'